The present disclosure relates, in general, to a cable docking system and method for a computer, more particularly, to such a system in which a cable connector can be locked in electrical engagement with the computer.
Docking stations and port replicators for portable computers, such as laptop computers and notebook computers, are very popular. Recent designs include cable docking systems according to which the traditional docking stations and port replicators are eliminated in favor of a docking box that is stored underneath the desk or on the floor, and is connected to the portable computer by a connecting cable.
The docking box contains essentially the same electronics as a docking station or port replicator, as well as ports, terminals, connectors, and the like to permit connection to monitors, printers, etc. in the same manner as the docking stations and port replicators. One end of a connecting cable is connected to the docking box, and the other end of the cable is provided with a connector, usually of the multipin variety, that is connected to the portable computer. Thus, rather than being docked, the portable computer is simply connected to the latter end of the connecting cable. Thus, the connection can be made quickly and easily, and considerable desk space is saved when compared to the conventional docking stations and port replicators.
However, security issues are raised with these types of cable docking systems because it is fairly easy for an unauthorized person to simply disconnect the cable from the portable computer and abscond with the computer.
Therefore, what is needed is a cable docking system which provides increased security.
To this end, an embodiment of the present disclosure is directed to a cable docking system and method according to which a connector is secured to one end of a cable, a terminal on the connector is engaged with a corresponding terminal on a computer, or other signal generating device, and a locking mechanism locks the connector or device with the terminals in engagement.